Letters to a Mother
by superpower37
Summary: AU, what else is new. Letters from a family to a lost loved one put into a story. ConnerKira.
1. Son 1

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Power Rangers.

Author's note: Where the heck did this come from.

Chapter 1: Son 1

_September 11, 2004_

_Dear mom,_

_It's hard to believe that it's been three years since we saw you for the last time. Now that I think about it, we're going to be able to see you again when it's our time to leave this world. Your babies, as you love to call us, have grown up. I'm now in 12th grade. I know you thought that getting good marks was important, and I am, but also achieving what you love to do and are good at. I'm now on the Varsity soccer team at my school, you'd be proud. I also understand that sending both of your boys to two different schools wasn't what you planned, but we all know that you had our interests at heart. I thank you for that, we all do. Somehow, that made our brotherly bond stronger and brought the whole family together because instead of looking at each others negative qualities in life, we look at one another's positive. We all miss you and hope that you looking out for us. I love you very much mom and I still respect all of your choices._

_Your son,_

_Conner_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ethan, Kira, and Dr. O had been invited to dinner at the McKnight's house. While Conner was busy doing his chores, Conner's dad showed Ethan and Kira to Conner's room. Trent couldn't go because he had to work. Conner had a bedroom to himself because there was three bedrooms, plenty for a small family like their's. Of course, Conner's room looked like a bomb had went off and had pictures of soccer stars, but it fit Conner perfectly. Kira and Ethan decided to look around (AN: That's definitely not the right thing to do, but I put it so my story worked). They shifted through the clothes and stuff until a piece of paper caught Kira's eye.

"Hey Ethan! Look at this" she called to him. Ethan carefully made his way to her and looked at it. They both read it. By the time they were finished, Kira was about to cry, and normally she wouldn't cry in public, and Ethan was stunned.

"Wow! I didn't know he could write something like that" he said shocked. They both took the paper and went downstairs with it.

"Hey Dr. O, check this out" Kira said. Tommy gave them both a stern look and took the paper and read it. He was also taken aback by it. Then, Conner came in.

"Hey guys" he said. His friends stared at him.

"I didn't know you lost your mother on 9/11" Kira told him. Conner was confused until he saw what Tommy was holding. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she went to a meeting in the Twin Towers. Our whole family was tight. We still are, we're just missing one person" he explained hesitantly.

"Well, if ever need to talk, come and find me" Tommy said. The others agreed and they assured him that he could also talk to Trent or Hayley. He thanked them. He went to go find Eric.

_Well, that's chapter 1. I'll try to update A.S.A.P. Please R&R!_


	2. Son 2

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I wanted to update this story. Hopefully, I'll get some reviews.

Chapter 2: Son 2

_September 11, 2004_

_Dear mom,_

_It's been three years since you left us, your family. We still love you, and will never stop. Conner and I have gotten closer. You would have been proud. I'm doing well at the Ninja Academy. Sensei Wantannabe is very proud of my work. I still remember that day three years ago, when dad came and got me from the academy. He didn't tell me anything until we got Conner and went home. Dad made us both sit on the couch and then told us that you were never coming home. I also remember you telling us that a pair is stronger than one person. That came true that day. Conner and I hugged each other and cried. We were scared, we knew that even if you weren't with us in person, you were with us spiritually. Can you really blame us, the world seemed like it was going to end, though if it was, we'd be together. We all have each other when we need it, thanks to you. I hope to see you again one day and maybe we can catch up. We always miss you._

_Your son,_

_Eric_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Conner found his brother writing. He had finished his that morning. Eric had tears running down his face so Conner hugged him. Eric turned around on his desk chair and hugged Conner back. They both began to cry.

"I miss mom Conner" Eric sobbed. Conner rubbed his back. He tried to be strong, but it was hard.

"I know Eric, I do too" he said with his voice breaking. The twins sat on the floor holding each other. They cried on each others shoulders. They'd always been there for each other. No matter how far they both had to travel.

"I just want to tell you that I love you" Eric told his brother. He looked into eyes identical to his. Those eyes stared back at his.

"I love you too. You're the best brother a guy could ever have. I never want you to leave without saying goodbye" Conner cried to his brother. They stopped crying before they continued.

"That's a deal" Eric said wiping a tear away. A knock was heard from the door. Then, Tommy opened it. He saw the twins' red eyes and immediately got concerned.

"Are you two alright" he asked. They both nodded, but he knew better. He put his hands on his hips. They shrugged and laughed sheepishly. Then, they left to go to the kitchen.

"Hey guys" they both said. Trent was there.

"Trent? What are you doing here? I thought you had to work" Conner asked. Trent smiled.

"I did, Hayley let me get off of work early" he told them. They shrugged their shoulders again and sat down. Trent glanced at them quickly.

"What" the twins both asked. Trent sighed.

"I heard about your mom" he said. By this time, Tommy had rejoined the group. The McKnight's all looked down in sadness.

"It's alright. She's still with us, in here.…." Eric started indicating to his heart.

"…..and will never leave us. Even when we get……" Conner continued.

"…..old she'll still be here" Eric finished. The teens stared open mouthed at them. The twins' father chuckled.

"They do that all the time, you'll get used to it after a while" he said. Tommy also chuckled. After dinner and dessert, the twins' father excused himself and went up to his room.


	3. Husband

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Husband

_September 11, 2004_

_My love,_

_It doesn't feel like it's been three years since you passed. It feels like an eternity. I don't know how I ever continued to live after you left us. That day broke my heart into a million pieces. Our boys are strong, your finest quality. I loved that and many other qualities in you. That's why I married you, you were the only one that I've ever loved. I worry about Conner though, he's coming home with more bruises than Eric. That worries me a lot. God, you were the best at handling the problems. I think about you every day. Please keep an eye on Conner. On all of us. We can never forget you, our angel._

_See you soon baby doll,_

_Your only one true love, Daniel_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone left the house at six o'clock. The McKnights went to the graveyard that only held memories of the mother that gave them life. On September 11, 2001, they never found the McKnight mother's body. The others went to their houses. When the family returned home, they found a letter from Tommy and the others showing sympathy for them.

"That was nice of your friends Conner" their father said. Conner smiled.

"That's why they're my friends dad" he replied.

"Aw! Does Conner want to have a gushy moment with hugging and kissing" Eric teased. Conner grabbed his twin and put him in a headlock.

"Shut up. I think you do so I'll give to you" he replied kissing Eric's head after giving him a nuggie. Their father chuckled.

"Augh! That was gross" Eric exclaimed. He pushed Conner and swatted him. The twins began to hit the other's hands.

"Okay you two, break it up" their father said sternly. They obeyed. As soon as they got settled in, the boys went upstairs to get ready for bed. Before they went to bed, they said goodnight to their father.

_**Oh love**_

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**That you're not here**_

_**And never coming back**_

_**For have loved you**_

_**And always will**_

_**Our love is still strong**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**If you're here**_

_**Or there**_

_**Or anywhere**_

_**My love will still blossom**_

_**With you in my heart**_

_**My love will go stronger**_

_**A day at a time**_

_**Our children will grow**_

_**And know the love that we had**_

_**For each and everyone**_

_**That we held dear**_

_**And the love that have**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**So, never forget us**_

_**And always remember**_

_**That we'll be together**_

_**Again**_

_**One day, one place, one time**_

_**Together forever**_

_**Never stopping our love**_

_**Ever**_**_

* * *

_**_Okay, that was chapter 3. I need to know if you want more. Please R&R!_


End file.
